1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an induced AC power source video amplifier for preventing damage due to lightning strikes and reduce the risk of electric shock, and especially to a video amplifier for use with cable or wireless TV signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general signal amplifier, a signal amplifying circuit and a transformer are used to provide all kinds of amplifying functions. For the signal amplifier shown in FIG. 1, an output/input box A is used to connect a plug portion B. Three terminal seats are installed on the output/input box for connecting coaxial cables and TVs so that the signal inputted from the coaxial cable will be amplified by the signal amplifying circuit, and then output to an output which provides clearer TV signals.
Referring to FIG. 2, another prior signal amplifier is shown. The signal amplifier includes a box 1, a seat 2, a transformer 3, and a signal amplifying circuit board 4, wherein a signal input terminal and a signal output terminal are installed on the periphery of the box and a signal amplifying circuit board is installed within the box, while the signal amplifying circuit board is connected with the signal input terminal and signal output terminal by wires.
In summary, the signal amplifying circuit of the two prior signal amplifiers connected with a transformer, and then it is further connected with a power source directly. This structure is vulnerable to lightning strikes and presents a risk of an electric shock. Furthermore, the prior signal amplifier is only used to receive the signal of cable TV or wireless TV, and thus the user is often needs to buy two different signal amplifiers.
Therefore, in order to solve the defects of vulnerability to lightning or risk of electric shocks in the prior signal amplifier, the present invention provides an induced AC power source video amplifier. By winding a single wire line section connected to the wireless input end of the input signal switch so to form a non-contact inducing coil to pick up a signal in the AC line, the receiving signal of a TV will become more clear. Moreover, the present invention may be used to receive a signal from a TV cable or from an outdoor antenna and then amplify the signal. It may also be used to connect with a radio device to receive a program, and has the effect of preventing risks of lightning strikes or electric shock.